The present invention relates to wheeled working vehicles, especially forestry machines, with a crane rotatable in the horizontal plane. The vehicle is provided with a driver's cab from which the crane is operated by conventional steering means. As a rule, the cab is rigidly mounted on the vehicle and on the forward section thereof in waist articulated vehicles.
In working with such a machine, which is here assumed to be a forestry machine for delimbing or trimming and possible further processing of the trees, the machine is usually set up such that the driver has the crane directly behind him in relation to the travelling direction of the vehicle, and for work with the crane the driver turns so that he is facing directly backwards in respect of the travelling direction of the vehicle, thus having the crane and other processing units, e.g. a trimming unit, directly in front of him. The trees to be processed are generally placed to one side of the vehicle, and in many cases the driver must turn the crane a very large angle to collect the tree for subsequently feeding it to the processing unit. The driver must then turn his head to one side a considerable angle each time for being able to control the function of the crane and its gripping means. This working attitude is very uncomfortable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a working vehicle of the kind mentioned above, in which the driver does not need to turn his head in an uncomfortable manner when operating the crane. In its preferred embodiment, the invention enables the driver to refrain from turning his head when collecting trees at normal working distances from the vehicle and feeding them to the processing unit.